El Primer Porno de Hanamichi
by SINIESTRA-YAMASAKY
Summary: Hanamichi nunca ha visto una pelicula porno y esta decidido a ver una pero detras de la cortina de la tienda de videos le esperan unas cuantas sorpresas


**EL PRIMER PORNO DE HANAMICHI**

**Autor: SINIESTRA_YAMASAKY**

**Notas capítulo:**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE ME LO ESCRIBI MUY RAPIDO Y ES UNA IDEA QUE ME HABIA GUSTADO, A MI ME GUSTA ASI ES QUE ESPERO KE A USTEDES TAMBIEN PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**El Primer Porno de Hanamichi.**

**Autora: Siniestra Yamasaky**

**Serie: Slam Dunk**

**Categoría: comedia / romance**

Un viernes en el gimnasio de la escuela Shohoku los sonidos de tenis pisando la duela y rebotes de balón, así como los interminables gritos de Akagi y Ayako agregado al ruido de las interminables peleas de Hanamichi y Rukawa habían cesado, la practica de aquel día había terminado y en vez de aquellos comunes ruidos se podía oír el murmullo de una platica, de esas profundas que suelen tener los chicos de hoy en día

-vieron masacre en el catre blanco?-

Murmuro Okus, parte del Gundam de Sakuragi que por alguna razón creía que después de terminados los entrenamientos era su deber estar allí con todos los jugadores y tener una platica de "corazón a corazón", Akagi rolo los ojos y sin decir nada se fue, ya no estaba en plan de seguir oyendo las estupideces que los amigos de Sakuragi tuvieran que decir y menos sus idiotas compañeros de equipo

-oh si! Estuvo genial! Me encanto la parte en la que usa una de esas velas y se la mete en el…-

-¿Qué?-

Pregunto Ayako quien a pesar de que ya había recogido sus cosas aun estaba cerca de allí, Riota quien estaba platicando aquello sin ninguna preocupación y que al oír la voz de su amada dio un respingo y sonrojado dijo avergonzado

-na…nada Ayako-

La chica levanto una ceja y despidiéndose con una mano dijo

-muy bien, nos vemos el lunes, no lleguen tarde a la practica ok?-

La chica se alejo meneando las caderas mientras el moreno chico lo veía embobado

-hey te la estas comiendo con la mirada-

Dijo carcajeándose Noma mientras los demás chicos se reían a su vez Riota quien pareció no haberlos escuchado lanzo un hondo suspiro y viendo a sus amigos pregunto

-¿en que estábamos?-

-es cierto, ¿de que hablaban?-

Pregunto Hanamichi rascándose por detrás de la cabeza

-pues de las películas porno que hemos visto últimamente-

-¿pero que no los menores de edad no pueden ver ese tipo de películas?-

Pregunto inocentemente el pelirrojo

-bueno pero es que nosotros somos tan astutos que conseguimos verlas sin que nadie nos diga nada je je je-

Se carcajeo picadamente Mitsui

-pero Sakuragi de verdad tiene un buen punto, no esta permitido por que tiene escenas demasiado subidas de tono-

Dijo Kogure ajustándose los lentes que se le habían resbalado por la nariz

-¿escenas? Dirás que todo es puro sexo!-

Dijo Hisashi sonriéndole picadamente y lanzándole una mirada pervertida mientras Kogure tosía levemente y se sonrojaba

-HENTAIS! ¿ESO ES LO QUE SE PASAN VIENDO?-

Grito el pelirrojo asombrado haciendo que un chico de zorrunos ojos que se había quedado medio dormido sosteniendo el balón de basketball en posición de tiro se despertara y lo mirara de mal modo, aunque nadie se dio cuenta de ello

-hey pero ¿Qué te pasa Hanamichi? ¿Por qué te pones así?-

Pregunto el chico rebelde de Shohoku frunciendo el ceño a lo que los chicos del Gundam se carcajearon

-lo que pasa es que Hanamichi nunca ha visto una película porno-

Contesto Yohei seriamente a lo que Mitsui y Riota rápidamente se unieron a las risas de los del Gundam

-¿de …ja ja ja…de verdad Hanamichi? ¿nunca?-

Pregunto Riota entre risas

-pero es que ¿Cómo puede ser que un adolescente que se considere normal de tu edad no haya visto un video porno? No, espera eso no es lo mas intrigante..-

Empezó a decir Mitsui mientras observaba de arriba abajo al pelirrojo de manera predadora

-lo mas intrigantes es..-

Continuo

-que si jamas has visto un video porno entonces tu…no, eso no puede ser, probablemente lo has hecho con el simple hecho de pensar en aquella chica, la hermana de Akagi-

-ah si! Haruko!-

Dijo Kogure sonriendo el pelirrojo se sonrojo levemente

-ya les he dicho que Haruko desde hace mucho que no me gusta-

Murmuro entre dientes

-Bueno pero ese no es el detalle importante-

Continuo diciendo Hisashi

-lo que quiero es decir que si…¿nunca le has jalado el cuello al ganso?-

-la verdad es que no he visto muchos gansos en Kanagawa y ¿Cómo puedes creer que soy un maltratador de animales, ya se que tengo fama de pandillero pero no ando por la vida jalando los cuellos a los gansos, pateando gatitos y apedreando perritos, simplemente no va en mi naturaleza, aunque acá entre nos si me gustaría darle unos cuantos golpes a cierto zorro-

Dijo el chico como en confidencia lo que hizo que el mencionado susurrara

-torpe-

Pero el pelirrojo no lo oyó y mientras tanto los demás chicos tenían gotas detrás de la cabeza

-Hanamichi, con jalarle el cuello al ganso lo que Mitsui quiere decir es…-

Empezó a decir Yohei y se sonrojo antes de seguir

-que si no te has mas…masturbado-

Logro decir en un solo respiro Hanamichi lo miro y varios signos de interrogación aparecieron alrededor de su cabeza

-¿master…que?-

-masturbado-

Dijo Noma confidencialmente en voz baja

-no estén inventando palabras, nada mas quieren molestarme-

Contesto Hanamichi frunciendo el ceño

-no Sakuragi lo que quieren decir es…-

Dijo Kogure y luego acercándose al oído de Hanamichi murmuro algo a su oído

-como para lavarme?-

Murmuro el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, Kogure continuo murmurando algo a su oído y en unos cuantos segundos el color de la piel de Hanamichi no era diferible del color de su cabello

-wow, por que haría eso?-

Todos los chicos se miraron entre si, ya no se sentían tan divertidos como al principio, una cosa era que Hanamichi nunca hubiera visto un video porno y otra era que no supiera que era masturbarse y aun mas para que y nadie quería explicárselo

-mira Hanamichi cuando crezcas sabrás para que se hace eso-

Dijo Mitsui palmeándole el hombro

-todos cuando crecemos llegamos a un punto en el que queremos explorar y cuando alguien quiere mucho a otra persona es común que quieran hacer ciertas cosas y a veces sientes tanto por alguien que pensando en ellos pues… tu sabes-

Dijo Kogure sonrojado

-no, no sé-

Contesto Hanamichi aun frunciendo el ceño

-tu no te preocupes Hanamichi todavía eres un niño, no debes saber todas las cosas-

El pelirrojo enfurecido les dio un cabezazo mortal a todos y cada uno de los chicos en el gimnasio a excepción de Rukawa quien en aquellos momentos estaba en camino a la salida, nadie le decía que era un niño, Hanamichi Sakuragi era un hombre, todo un hombre, se dijo frunciendo el ceño y caminando muy molesto fuera del gimnasio.

Aquella tarde sin embargo, todavía rondaban aquellos pensamientos alrededor de su cabeza, que era un niño y todo porque nunca había visto una película porno ¿pues quienes se creían ellos que eran para decirle aquello? Ya les iba a demostrar, este Tensai tenia mucho que demostrar, era un hombre hecho y derecho y aquella noche iba a rentar un porno a ver que decían aquellos ahora, se dirigió a la tienda de renta de videos y entro, ¿Dónde estarían los videos esos? Estuvo caminando alrededor de los estantes y no había visto ninguno que dijera video porno ni nada parecido, frunció el ceño, quizás debería rendirse

-no!-

Dijo haciendo que varios de los que estaban en la tienda de videos voltearan a verlo de mala manera como diciendo "¿y este loco que hace aquí?" pero el pelirrojo estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta, no era la forma del Tensai el simplemente rendirse, aquellos videos prohibidos tenían que estar en algún lugar, recorrió la tienda con la mirada hasta que lo vio un letrero que decía "Solo Adultos" y debajo de el había una cortina de color púrpura que dirigía a lo que parecía era un cuarto oculto, bueno si en algún lugar tenia que estar seria aquel pensó el pelirrojo mientras a paso firme se dirigía a aquel lugar, entro detrás de la cortina y la habitación estaba casi sola y bastante bien iluminada, su mirada recorrió los estantes mientras veía los títulos de las películas

-"las enfermeras traviesas atacan esta vez con mas que inyecciones"-

Leyó en voz alta y cuando vio la imagen

-woow!-

Dijo sorprendido dejando el video en el estante

-"los vibradores asesinos de clítoris al ataque"-

Leyó otro de los títulos

-oh dios!-

Dijo dejando el video sorprendido

-este parece interesante, de basketball "un tiro de tres puntos" a ver no, esta mal escrito, le falta la n, me pregunto ¿Por qué alguien seria tan estúpido que…-

Miro la imagen

-WAAAAA!-

Grito soltando el video como si le quemara el cual cayó al piso y Hanamichi volteando a un lado y a otro a ver si no lo habían visto tirarlo lo levanto y agarrándolo de la pura orilla lo puso en su lugar para luego limpiarse la mano en su pantalón varias veces

-¿Qué era eso?-

Se preguntó para luego levantar la vista y ver el titulo de la sección "gay, tríos" le salio una gota detrás de la cabeza quizás no había sido muy buena idea ir a uno de esos lugares empezó a pensar el pelirrojo dando pasos hacia atrás para salirse de aquel lugar cuando topo con alguien, se dio la vuelta inmediatamente

-lo siento yo no veía…-

Las disculpas murieron en su garganta

-ZORRO!-

Grito el chico asombrado el mencionado lo miro directamente a los ojos sin inmutarse en lo absoluto, el que lo hubieran atrapado en un lugar prohibido para su edad buscando una película porno y con una ya elegida en la mano no lo iba a avergonzar pero respondió

-cállate torpe-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

Pregunto de pronto el pelirrojo con una sonrisita y lanzándole una mirada ¬_¬ olvidándose por completo de su situación

-¿Qué haces tu?-

Le pregunto a su vez el chico de azules ojos Hanamichi se puso serio de nuevo y se sonrojo

-bueno yo solo…-

Y se empezó a rascar por detrás de la cabeza avergonzado hasta que noto algo

-uh, parece que ya escogiste una zorrito, vamos, réntala para verla-

Dijo el chico olvidando la animosidad que siempre había demostrado al muchacho de ojos de zorro, después de todo valía mas demostrar su hombría que cualquier pelea idiota aunque después de haberla visto podría bien pelearse con el de nuevo, la verdad es que no quería admitirlo pero las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo que tenían le gustaban demasiado para dejarlas pasar, además no traía mucho dinero y era mucho mejor que el kitzune pagara

-vamos me suena a manada-

Murmuro el chico de piel blanca como la porcelana saliendo de aquel cuarto y dirigiéndose a la registradora seguido en todo momento del pelirrojo, el de la tienda de video les lanzo una mirada bastante extraña mientras ponía la película en una bolsa negra y se la daba al alto chico de cabellos negros, cuando salieron del lugar el pelirrojo pregunto

-¿Cuál rentaste?-

A Rukawa se le pusieron levemente rosas las mejillas

-no es de tu incumbencia do'aho-

-vamos zorro, ¿no me vas a decir? Quiero verlo-

Dijo Rukawa no respondió y siguió avanzando cuando llegaron a su casa todo se veía a obscuras

-¿Dónde están tus papas Rukawa?-

Pregunto el pelirrojo frunciendo levemente el ceño

-vivo solo-

Respondió Kaede mientras empezaba a abrir la puerta, cuando la abrió y entro iba a voltear para impedir la entrada del pelirrojo pero fue demasiado tarde ya que el chico ya había entrado y se había acomodado en el sofá frente a la televisión

-tu casa esta limpia a pesar de que vives solo-

Murmuro el chico sin esperar ninguna respuesta

-bueno pues pon la película-

Dijo, Rukawa aun seguía parado a la puerta de su casa la cual seguía abierta mirando como el pelirrojo se adueñaba de su sillón

-hey muévete-

Dijo el chico llamándolo y finalmente Rukawa reacciono

-nadie te invito a entrar-

-ya lo sé pero no puedo ver el video desde afuera-

-vete-

Murmuro amenazadoramente

-no hasta que haya visto el video-

Rukawa cerró la puerta de un golpe y fue hasta la sala dispuesto a pelear con el Do'aho, después de todo él era un intruso en su casa, pero cuando llego al sillón el chico se abalanzo sobre la bolsa negra que tenia en la mano, el chico que la traía agarrada firmemente con la mano se fue de bruces encima del pelirrojo quien se movió de tal manera que no chocaran sus cabezas pero las demás partes de su cuerpo estaba bastante cerca como para sentir su calor a través de las ropas y cada roce producía escalofríos

-dámela-

Dijo Sakuragi como niño chiquito

-no-

Contesto Rukawa mientras jalaba la bolsa con la película, por nada del mundo tenia que dejar que el torpe viera el titulo de la película que había rentado, simplemente era demasiado comprometedor para que lo viera, Hanamichi a su vez jalo de nuevo la bolsa y estaban frotándose uno contra otro y sin darse cuenta sus cuerpos estaba reaccionando al contacto

-suéltala-

Dijo Kaede en voz ronca

-suéltala tu-

Contesto el numero diez también con voz ronca, en cierto momento la película salio volando de la bolsa que se rompió ante tanto forcejeo y voló a algunos metros, Rukawa y Hanamichi se miraron directamente a los ojos, estaban uno encima del oto y sus rostros peligrosamente cerca, sus alientos acariciaban sus mejillas y entonces los dos cayeron de sillón en un fuerte estrépito, Hanamichi empezó a gatear hacia la película pero Rukawa rápidamente se puso a gatas y lo agarro de las piernas, Hanamichi continuo moviéndose mientras se trataba de soltar del agarre de Rukawa cuyas manos estaban en sus muslos, finalmente con una fuerza que no sabia que poseía el numero 11 lo jalo hacia si y logro voltearlo hasta quedar a horcajadas encima de el, impidiéndole con su cuerpo que se moviera, su trasero se acomodaba perfectamente al miembro de Hanamichi mientras bajaba un poco la parte delantera de su cuerpo para impedirle usar las manos, el pelirrojo forcejeo por unos minutos hasta que se rindió

-zorro-

Dijo en un murmullo ronco que pareció tocar a Rukawa por todas partes como una sensual caricia, sus rostros estaba cada vez mas cerca y cuando los ojos color chocolate al mirar a Rukawa se derritieron a punto de miel el chico de lacios y negros cabellos sonrió levemente y acerco sus labios a los de Hanamichi quien recibió el beso con pasión avasalladora, sus labios se necesitaban y se estaban dando todo aquello que habían estado esperando por mas tiempo del que hubieran querido admitir ante nadie, sus suaves alientos les daban fuerzas para continuar, pronto recorrieron el interior de sus bocas, sin saberlo Rukawa había soltado de las manos a Hanamichi quien con ellas ya exploraba el cuerpo de Rukawa descubriendo los lugares que lo hacían estremecer mientras el chico de azules ojos se dedicaba a soltar el cinturón del chico debajo suyo y levantándose levemente acariciaba el pene erecto del pelirrojo, finalmente Hanamichi se fue levantando poco a poco hasta estar sentado con el numero 11 encima de sus piernas, los pantalones del pelirrojo estaban hasta las rodillas y el pecho del blanco el chico ya estaba al descubierto, Hanamichi acaricio su miembro por sobre el pantalón mientras Rukawa gemía

-mmm Hanamichi-

Aquel fue el incentivo que el pelirrojo estaba esperando pues después de eso con manos extremadamente hábiles le desabrocho el pantalón y lo levanto para ponerlo suavemente con su espalda sobre la alfombra los besos empezaron a recorrer todo su cuerpo disfrutando de su sabor, Hanamichi gemía mientras sentía como el chico bajo el se retorcía ante las sensaciones que estaba experimentando, las ropas de ambos habían desaparecido antes de lo que cualquiera hubiera imaginado y ahora era Rukawa quien estaba de nuevo sobre el sus pieles rozándose con cadencia y sus besos demostrándose algo que de cualquier otra manera no habrían podido, Rukawa de uno de los estantes saco un botecito cuyo contenido untó sobre sus dedos y su miembro

-Kaede-

Murmuro el pelirrojo con ansias

-espera-

Dijo el chico entonces comenzó a prepararlo, sus dedos largos tocaron aquella rosa y suave cavidad tan intima del cuerpo del pelirrojo quien dio un respingo

-mas vale que lo hagas bien-

Dijo el chico sin siquiera saber el mismo a que se estaba refiriendo pero sus caderas se movían en un compás que no debía ser enseñado, el primer dedo fue introducido, Rukawa espero a que el muchacho abajo suyo se acostumbrara y mientras besaba el pene erecto del pelirrojo quien, ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Era pelirrojo 100% natural, Hanamichi no podía mas que responder con gemidos a lo que le estaba sucediendo, el siguiente dedo fue introducido y pronto estuvo listo

-prepárate-

Susurro el chico de azules ojos que en aquellos momentos parecían cualquier cosa menos fríos, el pelirrojo asintió y Rukawa lo levanto en vilo puso su pene en su entrada y lo empezó a introducir mientras con una de sus manos manipulaba el miembro de Hanamichi quien empezaba a gotear levemente, cuando lo hubo introducido por completo espero hasta que la respiración de Hanamichi le indico que se había estabilizado entonces lo levanto de nuevo y lo metió con fuerza, tocando un punto de Sakuragi que lo hizo gritar con una sensación nunca antes experimentada, quería sentir de nuevo aquello así es que el ayudo a introducirlo de nuevo y así cada vez mas rápido Rukawa lo miraba sorprendido mientras jadeaba y movía su mano al mismo ritmo estimulándolo el movimiento se hizo mas rápido y mas y mas hasta que llegaron al clímax

-te amo Kaede-

-te amo Hanamichi!-

Gritaron ambos al unísono mandando aquel bello sentimiento al universo pronto estaban uno sobre el otro recuperando el aliento.

El tiempo paso y pronto ya era de día, Hanamichi se levanto soñoliento, sentía una gran satisfacción y le dolían partes que no sabia que tenia pero se sentía extrañamente eufórico, se percato de donde estaba, Rukawa estaba placidamente dormido a su lado, siempre supo que estaba enamorado de ese zorro y al final parecía que él también lo amaba

-je je je-

Se carcajeo por el simple hecho de encontrarse muy feliz, le dio un beso en los labios a Kaede, "su" zorrito quien susurro

-Hanamichi-

Lo que hizo que este sonriera aun mas ampliamente y entonces lo vio, el video había quedado olvidado la noche de ayer pero Hanamichi estaba mas que decidido a ver su primer porno así es que sin mirarlo siquiera lo puso en el DVD y entonces imágenes de pelirrojos en candentes situaciones empezaron a aparecer, haciendo muchas de las cosas que habían hecho Rukawa y él la noche anterior, pero no era lo mismo el video que haberlo tenido en vivo, saco el dvd y vio el titulo

- "pelirrojos ardientes 4"-

Susurro y soltó una carcajada lo que hizo despertar a Rukawa quien miro desconcertado el lugar hasta fijarse en un desnudo Hanamichi delante de él, abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojo cuando vio el DVD que tenia en la mano

-con que "pelirrojos ardientes 4" eh? ¿Por eso no querías que lo viera, quiere decir que ya viste el 1, 2 y 3?-

Pregunto sonriendo, Rukawa lo jalo del brazo

-ya te tengo aquí no? Ya no tengo que verlo, puedo hacerlo-

Dijo y con una picara sonrisa que dejo a Hanamichi extasiado comenzaron a practicar aquellos actos que salían justamente en aquel video.

FIN

N.A. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, TENIA ESTA IDEA RONDANDOME LA CABEZA Y FINALMENTE PUDE HACER ALGO, CREO QUE MIS MUSAS HAN RETORNADO Y YA ESTOY MAS QUE LISTA PARA CONTINUAR ESCRIBIENDO

SINI ñ_-


End file.
